


The Sky's the Limit

by LordLaurance



Category: Hamilton (Broadway Musical), Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton Musical - Fandom
Genre: Adultery, Anger, Cheating, Cuddling, F/M, Flirting, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hamilton soundtrack, Hatred, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexual, Internalized Homophobia, Love, M/M, Multi, Profanity, Queer Character, Queer Characters, Queer Male Character, Revolutionary War, Self-Discovery, Slurs, Soldiers, Songfic, Songs, This is going somewhere, burr teaches alex a few things, courting, gay kiss, gay kissing, gay main character, gay relationship, i love eliza, idk yet, kiss, learning, love and hate, lyrics, no eliza hate, offensive language, possibly offensive language, queer, queer main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: When John's lips hit his, Alex felt like a whole knew person. He felt happy, he felt in love. He'd always thought that he was in love with Eliza but, this... this was a completely different sensation. He felt guilty and scared and happy and calm and anxious and bubbly all at once.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> All songs and lyrics belong to Lin-Manuel Miranda. Credit to him and the rest of the Hamilton cast and crew.

“As long as I’m alive, Eliza, swear to God, you’ll never feel so helpless,” Alex whispered, squeezing Eliza’s hands between his own.

Eliza grinned, humming softly as she pulled him closer and kissed him gently.

Alex could hear John, Gil, Hercules, and George in crowd, cheering alongside Angelica and Peggy, but his mind was set on kissing his wife.

_Wife_

_Eliza was his wife now_

Alex smiled.

 

“I’d like to make a toast,” John climbed onto the table, carefully avoiding Gil and Hercules’ drinks as he stumbled up. “I may not live to see our glory, but I’ve seen wonders great and small. ‘Cause if the Tomcat can get married, there’s hope for our ass, after all!”

All four men raised their glasses, cheering. John stumbled again, tripping off the table.

“Woah, now!” Alex gripped the other man’s coat, holding him steady.

Lafayette’s smile grew and he threw himself from his seat. “Raise a glass to freedom!”

“Something you will never see again,” Laurens giggled tipsily, jabbing at the end of Alex’s nose.

Lafayette rushed to the bartender, leaning across the bar and pointing one finger. “Let’s have another round tonight!” he commanded.

All four men grabbed a glass as it was handed to them.

“Raise a glass to the four of us!” Laurens lifted his glass quickly, spilling some of the beer from inside.

Hercules nudged Hamilton’s side. “To the newly not poor of us!”

“Let’s have another round-“ John was interrupted by footsteps approaching the group.

Alex spun around, crossing his arms at the sight before him. “Well, if it isn’t Aaron Burr.”

Aaron nodded his head once. “Sir.”

Hamilton took his hand and gave a firm shake. “Come, grab a drink, take a seat,” he suggested.

Burr grabbed a seat next to Alex and took a swig of a whiskey handed to him. “I didn’t think you’d be so welcoming.”

“I didn’t think you’d make it.”

Burr snorted quietly. “Yes, well, I came to say congratulations.”

Alex could see the other three stumbling around in the background, Mulligan moments from pouring his beer over John’s head.

Aaron glanced over his shoulder and the moment he spotted what Alex was looking at, he snorted again. “I see the whole gang is here.”

Gil perked up. “You’re the worst, Burr!” he said before returning to his game of ‘pin the tail on the Hercules’.

Hamilton ran one hand over his face. “Ignore them,” he sighed. “Congrats, by the way. I heard you’re Lieutenant Colonel now. Honestly, I wish I had you’re command. It’s much better than manning George’s journal.”

“Be sensible, Alexander,” Aaron put a hand to his shoulder. “I’ve heard you’ve made yourself indispensible.”

John’s arms snaked around Aaron’s neck and he grinned drunkenly. “Well, I heard you’ve gotta special someone on the side, Burr.”

Burr’s face instantly heated up.

Hamilton quirked his eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“What ya tryin a hide Burr?” Laurens jabbed one finger into Aaron’s cheek.

“I-I should really go,” Aaron stated, trying to pull from John’s grasp.

Alex grabbed John by his collar, pulling him toward the rest of the guys. “No, these guys should go,” he stated, ignoring their protests. “That’s enough from you lot.”

He herded the men out the door before stepping back and sitting across from Aaron.

“I don’t want to be any trouble,” Burr apologized.

Hamilton took a gulp of his beer. “It’s alright, Burr. They’re fools anyhow,” he chuckled. “I wish you’d brought this girl with you tonight.”

Aaron chuckled as well and shook his head. “That’s very kind but, I’m afraid it’s unlawful.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s married.”

Alex furrowed his brows. “I see.”

“She’s married to a British officer,” Burr added.

“Oh shit,” Hamilton took another gulp from his beer, watching Burr nervously push his own back and forth across the table.

The other man slowly stood up, making his way toward the bar and setting down some cash. “Congrats again, Alexander,” he smiled softly. “Smile more.”

“I-“

“I’ll see you on the other side of the war.”

Alex stood as well, following Burr to the door. “I don’t understand, Burr. If you love this woman, why are you not with her? Go get her! What are you waiting for?”

Aaron shook his head again. “Sometimes it isn’t that simple, Alexander.”

“But-“

“I’ll see you on the other side of the war.”

Alex put his head down, frowning in confusion and annoyance. “I’ll see you on the other side of the war.”


	2. Sincerely, Aaron Burr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a letter and learns a little thing about love

Alex woke up with a hangover.

Eliza was already missing from bed and he could hear her running around downstairs.

Alex climbed out of bed, rubbing his temples and groaning to himself. He removed his wrinkled shirt and slacks and replaced them with a fresh pair.

“I’m never drinking again,” he announced, the moment he reached the kitchen.

Eliza smiled brightly and giggled. “Now, now, Alexander,” she took his hands, smoothing his hair back. “We both know that’s a promise you won’t keep.”

Hamilton smiled back at her and crinkled his nose as she ruffled his dark locks.

“I’m gonna go wash up before breakfast,” he said.

Eliza nodded. “Go on ahead. And when you’re back, I have fresh eggs, toast, and fruit waiting for you.”

Alex pressed one palm to her cheek, leaning forward to kiss her.

 

Alex switched on the outdoor faucet, cupping his hands to collect some water.

“Never drinking again,” he repeated.

He splashed the water in his face and exhaled deeply.

“Mr. Hamilton?” a man’s voice asked quietly.

Alex grabbed a nearby rag and dried off his face, looking over at him. It was a younger guy, maybe about seventeen or eighteen, holding a parchment envelope.

“Yes, that’s me,” he stood up, drying his hands.

“I have a letter from Mr. Aaron Burr addressed to you,” the kid told him.

Alex furrowed his brows but nodded. “Really? Well, thank you,” he took the letter from his hands. He handed the delivery boy a shilling.

The kid nodded and rushed off to deliver the rest of his mail.

Alex stepped inside to find a letter opener, walking past Eliza to the stairs.

“Alex? Breakfast is ready,” she told him.

“I’m sorry, dear,” he responded. “I’ll be right back.”

He found his way to the bedroom, digging through his dresser until he found a letter opener. He sliced the top of the envelope open and pulled out the paper from inside.

“Mr. Hamilton,” the letter read. Alex sat back on his bed. “Her name is Theodosia. Her husband is on the British side of Georgia, trying to keep the colonies in line. She is the one I fight for. She is the one I would die for. She is the one I live for. I love her.”

Alex gripped the bridge of his nose.

“Love doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it just takes and takes and takes. And we keep loving anyway. We laugh and we cry and we break and we make our mistakes. And if there’s a reason I’m by her side when so many have tried, I’m willing to wait for it,” Aaron wrote. “My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher. But there are things that the homilies and hymns won’t teach you.”

Alex was intrigued.

“My mother was a genius, my father commanded respect, but when they died, they left no instructions. They just left a legacy for me to protect. I can’t fall behind. I can’t run late. I can’t stand still. So I lie in wait,” he continued. “I’m not like you. You have something to prove. You have nothing to lose. You’re an orphan immigrant who married into wealth. And sometimes I wonder what it’s like to be you.”

Hamilton scoffed. Burr was surely crazy if he wished for Alex’s life.

“You don’t hesitate. You exhibit no restraint. No matter how much you take, you keep winning anyway. You change the game and raise the stakes. You thrive when so few survive. If there’s a reason, I’m willing to wait for it. Sincerely, Aaron Burr.”

There was a silence in the room and in Alex’s mind. He folded the letter back up, shoved it into the envelope, and tossed it onto his dresser, taking a deep breath.

He made his way back downstairs. “Good morning, again, Mrs. Hamilton,” he said with a smile.

Eliza smiled back at him. “Good morning, Alexander,” she placed a plate before him.


	3. Clear Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex helps John fix his writer's block

John let out another deep breath to Alex’s left, tapping his pencil against his temple.

“What is it now, John?” Alex asked quietly, turning to the other man.

“Writer’s block,” John sighed, dropping his head onto Alex’s desk.

“Writer’s block!?” Alex repeated incredulously.  “We are writing essays against slavery! This is _your dream._ ”

Laurens rolled his eyes. “I realize that, Hamilton. But-“

“But nothing,” Alex grabbed John’s hand, pulling him to his feet. “This is your art, your passion, your job!”

The older man allowed his friend to pull him across the floor, twirling him once.

John shook his head, laughing quietly. “What are you doing, Alexander?”

“I’m helping you clear your mind.”

“Wha-?”

“Just trust me,” Alex moved one hand to John’s hip, the other still off to the side, cupping John’s hand.

John caught on quickly and let his hand come to rest at Alex’s shoulder.

“See?” Hamilton smiled. “Now you’re getting it.”

They started to dance, though there was no music. John tripped a few times, as he wasn’t used to letting someone else take the lead. Eventually, though, he managed to fall into a rhythm and followed along as Alex guided him through the room.

“I’ve gotta say,” John smiled softly. “You’re a pretty good dancer. For a man, that is.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “I could say the same to you.”

“We should’ve closed the curtains,” John added after a few moments. “We wouldn’t want anyone to see us.”

Hamilton shushed him. “Stop thinking so much. Just focus on me and you and that thread on the rug you keep almost tripping on.”

So, John did. He stopped worrying about the outside for just a moment and worried about this. This dance. This rug. This room. This man.

And later that night, he was able to write.


	4. Charles Lee and Plans For Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is very unhappy with General Lee

“Did you hear the news?” John asked, not bothering to see if Alex was free.

The latter placed his pencil on his desk, looking up at the clearly distraught man.

“What news?” Alex gestured for a chair across from him, but John continued pacing around the office.

“Charles Lee! Charles Lee of all people!” John snarled.

“You’re gonna have to give me a little more than that.”

“Charles Lee was promoted to general! He’s a general now! Can you believe that!? I can’t believe that!”

Alex shot up from his chair. “Charles Lee!? The man acts like he’s barely six! How can he be a general!”

“I don’t know!  I mean, you and I have been in this office all week and-and- UGH!” Laurens threw himself down on the floor.

Hamilton walked over to him, slowly sitting down beside him. “I can’t-“ he shook his head. “I can’t believe it either!”

John grabbed a thread on Alex’s rug and twirled it around his finger. “I’m so done. We’ve done everything. We’ve stolen weapons and cannons and we set out spies and he promotes Charles Lee!”

“I ask him every day, ‘Sir, entrust me with a command’ and every day he turns me down! Yet he picks the guy who shits the bed at the battle on Monmouth.”

Both men shook their heads.

 

“Everyone attack!” Washington shouted.

“Retreat!” Lee screamed.

“Attack!” George protested.

“Retreat!” Charles contradicted.

Hamilton watched in horror as Washington stepped away from his position and grabbed Lee by his collar.

“What are you doing, Lee!? Focus! Back on your feet! We’re on a battlefield!” George shouted.

“But there’s so many of them!” Lee responded, glancing back to the sea of British soldiers.

“I’m sorry,” Washington shook him. “Is this not your speed!? Hamilton!”

Alex jumped to attention. “Ready, sir!”

“Have Lafayette take the lead!” George tossed Lee back to the ground. “Go back home, Lee, you’re done.”

Alex watched Washington run back to battle before diving for a nearby bush. Lafayette was kneeling behind the shrubs, gun pointed and ready.

“Washington wants you to lead!” Hamilton stated.

Gil’s eyes widened and a grin crossed his face. He grabbed Alex’s bicep and squeezed it once.

“Wish me luck, mon amie,” he said.

“Good luck. I’ll see you again soon,” Alex smiled.

 

The battle was over. They’d won, thanks to Lafayette. There were at least a thousand dead, and Alex knew he’d cry about it later. But for now, he had to make sure his friends were breathing.

He rushed through the emptying battlefield in search of the group.

“Gil! John!” he knew George was okay, he’d seen him helping the injured men away.

“Alex?” John’s voice reached his ears and he spun around.

The other man was just a few feet away, kneeling behind a few boulders and clutching his knee.

“John!” Alex rushed forward, dropping next to the other man. “Are you alright?”

“I think so,” John muttered, biting down on his lip. “I slammed my knee on this boulder.”

Alex grabbed John around the waist and carefully lifted him. “Careful now, I’ve got you,” he muttered. “Have you seen Lafayette?”

“Yeah, he left with a couple of the injured ones.”

“Good, good.”

John leaned his weight against Alex’s side, using him to limp off the battlefield.

 

“Washington cannot be left alone to his devices,” Lee announced to the small group in the tent. “He’s completely indecisive.”

Alexander immediately tuned in, eyes shooting up from his drink.

“The best thing that he can do for the revolution is to turn and go back to plantin’ tobacco in Mount Vernon!” Lee shouted.

Alex began to stand from his seat, but Gil’s hand found its way to his wrist, holding him back.

Lafayette dragged his friend out of the tent, releasing him once they were a few feet away. “We must go tell General Washington!”

Alex’s eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded. “I like your style. Let’s go.”

The two sprinted off toward Washington’s tent. They slowly pulled the flap open.

“Your excellency?” Alex whispered into the darkness.

George sat up, switching on the lantern next to his cot. “Alexander? What’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing urgent, sir.”

“Well?”

“It’s about General Lee,” Alex stepped closer. “I’ve heard him saying some…bad things. About you, sir.”

“Yes?”

“He was calling you indecisive and said that you should go back to where you came.”

“And?” George rubbed his eyes.

“What do you mean, ‘and’!?” Alex took a few steps. “He’s tarnishing your names!”

“Don’t do a thing. History will prove him wrong,” Washington shrugged.

“But, sir!”

“We have a war to fight. Let’s move along.”

Alex sunk, giving up on arguing and taking Lafayette’s arm. “Let’s go, Gil.”

 

When the immigrants arrived at their shared tent, they saw John standing in front of it, waiting for them.

“Strong words from Lee, someone outta hold him to it,” Laurens bit down on his bottom lip.

Gil sighed and walked past them, into the tent.

“Washington said to do nothing. I can’t disobey direct orders,” Alex shrugged.

“Then I’ll do it!” John looked up, meeting Alex’s eyes.

“You-“

“Alexander, you’re the closest friend I’ve got.”

“Laurens, do not throw away your shot.”


	5. Ten Paces! Fire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Ten Duel Commandments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try fleshing the story out a little better, instead of following as closely to the lyrics. So, hope you like it.

Laurens sucked in a deep, cool breath. He took Hamilton’s hand in his own, a friendly gesture, possibly one of the last he’d make.

Alex looked down on his friend, a frown cast over his lips.

“You will not die tonight, my dear,” he whispered. “Not as long as I stand.”

John felt his heart stutter. “Thank you, Alexander,” he replied. “But we cannot control the future. You know that best of all.”

The doctor had already turned his back on the group; Burr and Lee stood at attention before Laurens. They whispered to each other just as John and Alex did.

“The sun will be in the sky soon,” Burr muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. “Let’s get this over with.”

Laurens reached to his trousers. In one pocket, ammunition; in the other, a letter to his daughter, Frances- a next of kin letter. He prayed silently to himself, that he would see her again, in heaven or earth.

Charles Lee looked to the sky, the latest of his sins rushing through his mind. As he spoke them, aloud, but still quiet, he hoped for forgiveness.

Burr glanced over the man who’d chosen him for his second. It would be his hands that held Lee’s life if he couldn’t negotiate.

“Alexander.”

“Aaron Burr, sir.”

“If not anything else, can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?” Burr reasoned, raising a hand to rest on Hamilton’s shoulder.

“Sure,” Alex replied, sending visible relief through Burr. “But your man has to answer for his words.”

“With his life?” Burr gasped. “We both know that’s absurd.”

“Hang on,” Hamilton replied. He stepped back, making Aaron’s hand fall from his arm. “How many men died because Lee was inexperienced and ruinous?”

Resigned, Burr took a breath. “So we’re doing this.”

The seconds looked back on their companions, each of the duelers nodding their acknowledgment.

Laurens and Lee looked to each other’s eyes, aimed their firearms just as high, and waited as Hamilton and Burr counted.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten paces!_

Each man whirled around and, without a moment of hesitance, fired.


	6. Meet Me Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington is not happy after the duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2020, y'all

Laurens’ eyes were still closed when he heard a loud thump before him. He had braced for impact- for a sharp, burning sensation in his body, the sign of his early death.

But he didn’t, the sensation never hit.

He slowly let his eyes come open, and Hamilton’s hands slammed into his shoulders from behind, clutching him tightly.

Lee was on the ground, a couple feet ahead, a dark liquid flowing from his body. Burr was down on his knees beside his associate.

“Lee, do you yield?” Hamilton asked, stepping forward past Laurens.

“You shot him in the side!” Burr cried. “Yes, he yields!”

Alex began to open his mouth again, and took another stride, but John wrapped his fingers around his friend’s wrist.

“I’m satisfied,” he muttered, pulling Alex back toward him.

The sun was going to rise soon, and everyone in the camp was beginning to wake at the sound of gunfire.

“We’ve got to clear the field!” Burr announced as the medic began taking care of Lee.

Alex’s hand found its way to John’s chest, the other returning to his shoulder. “Go!” he said. “We’ve won!”

John grinned and took off, running off to his tent in an attempt to escape before anyone exited their own quarters.

Alex watched as his friend darted away, a smile tugging at his lips. Pride swelled in his heart, but he shoved it down for now; he had things to take care of.

“This should be fun,” Burr muttered behind him, frowning and glancing up at Hamilton.

Alex turned back around, only to find himself face-to-chest with General Washington.

“What is the meaning of this!?” Washington glanced around, and when his eyes landed on Lee, lying on the ground, clutching his bleeding wound, he spoke again.

“Burr, get a doctor for the general!”

Burr nodded slowly. “Yes, sir.”

With that, he ran away, leaving Alex alone with the generals.

Hamilton looked up, meeting Washington’s cold stare.

“Lee, you will never agree with me,” Washington said, ignoring Alex almost entirely. “But believe me, these young men do not speak for me. Thank you so much for your service.”

Burr returned, and the doctors took Lee away.

There was silence on the hill for a moment, before Washington’s head lowered. “Hamilton,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” Hamilton replied, straightening his back.

“Meet me inside.”

Washington scanned the area once more and spun on his heel, slowly striding back to his tent.

 

As Alex arrived outside of Washington’s makeshift office, he looked down at his boots.

John stood nearby, his eyes on Alex, his head low. Something welled in Hamilton’s chest again, and he smiled softly as John shoved a lock of curly hair behind his ear.

“Good luck,” Laurens whispered.

Alex nodded once, and with a final sigh, stepped inside.

 

“Son-“

“Don’t call me son,” Alexander snapped back, arms crossed as he paced the dirt floor of Washington’s workspace.

Yet again ignoring Alex, Washington stood. “This war is hard enough without infighting-“

“Lee called you out! We called his bluff!”

“You solve nothing! You aggravate our allies to the south!”

“You’re absolutely right,” Hamilton began, both men stopping in their tracks. “John should have shot him in the mouth! That would’ve shut him up!”

“Son-“ Washington tried again.

“I’m notcha son-”

“Watch your tone.” Washington raised a finger in warning. “I am not a maiden in need of defending! I am a grown man.”

“Charles Lee, Thomas Conway,” Alex listed. “These men take your name and rake it through the mud! What gives them the right-“

“My name’s been through a lot, I can take it.”

“Well, I don’t have your name, I don’t have your titles, I don’t have your land; but, if you-“

“No-“ Washington attempted.

Hamilton interrupted him again. “If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war!”

“Or you could die!” Washington moved closer, so close that Alexander could feel the heat of his breath, the tension in the tent high. “And we need you alive.”

“I’m more than willing to die-“ Alex opposed.

“Your wife needs you alive, son, I need you alive-“ Washington argued.

Alex raised his voice, loud enough that he was sure the soldiers outside could hear, “Call me son one more time-!”

The general’s eyes were wide, and he gave Alex a once over. They both breathed heavily, as if they’d just run a marathon. Their faces were red with the anger that hung around them, the air thick and tense.

“Go home, Alexander.”

Hamilton’s mouth gaped; opened and closed, once, then twice.

“That’s an order from your commander,” Washington concluded.

“Sir-“

“Go home.”


	7. You're Going Home

Alex stomped passed the dozen or so soldier standing outside, eavesdropping.

He trudged into his tent, where John was sitting on a crate, waiting for him.

"So?" John asked quietly, his eyes filled with worry.

"He's sending me home," Alexander grumbled, picking up a stack of papers and throwing them onto his bed.

John leaped from his seat. "What? No. Really?"

"Really."

John's concern clearly shifted to fear, and he looked to the floor. "You think he's gonna send me home too?"

Alex couldn't help the frustration that bubbled in his throat. This wasn't about John; Alex was the one being sent home. It was  _his job-_ _his life_ being thrown away.  _He_ was the one who had to tell his wife what he had done to get thrown out by _George Fucking Washington!_

"I don't know," he replied, his voice sharp.

Laurens tensed. He furrowed his brows. "I'm sorry for being worried about my future?" he shot back.

"John-"

"No, Alex," John cut in. "You don't get to talk to me like this is my fault! We did this together, okay? And chances are, Washington is going to blame me more than you. Don't forget who was holding the pistol!" 

Hamilton put his head down, fiddling mindlessly with small stone in his right hand. "That isn't what I meant," he muttered. "I'm just very... angry right now."

John crossed his arms. "Alex..."

"I wanted my own troops," he scoffed. "And now I'm going home."

Alex didn't hear his friend moving until John was on him, embracing him tightly, his nose in the younger man's neck. Alex didn't hesitate to throw his arms around Laurens, squeezing him back just as aggressively.

They held each other for what felt like years; though logically it had to have been just a few minutes.

Alexander nuzzled his face in John's hair, breathing in the scent of sweat and lye soap. He felt something new bubbling in his heart; not pain, not pride, not anger, but something.

John was the one to finally break the hug, but his hands moved to Alex's face. "So you're really leaving."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"I'm gonna miss you."

Hamilton didn't want to let go. He brought his hands to his friend's wrists and wrapped his fingers around them. "I'm gonna miss you too."


End file.
